


Busted

by Lady_Darkness



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal, Isak and Even are so in love, M/M, PWP with feels, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness
Summary: During a party, Isak and Even sneak away for some undisturbed quality time. Undisturbed... eh, not so much XD





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> I still need a lot of practice writing smut, so I got pitched this great idea by my lovely friend Flatfootmonster. You’re awesome and I love you, always <3

Music flooded the room they all were in. Chris, Vilde and Eva shared the dancefloor with some of the new boys while Jonas and Magnus looked around for drinks. The living room was crowded, everyone from school seemed to be around, except for Noora. 

Looking around to see if no one was watching, Even pushed Isak against the wall, kissing him deeply. He couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend’s lips, his mouth, his hands. He grabbed Isak’s buttocks and pulled him closer, pushing his hardening cock against the other boy’s. He enjoyed the feel of Isak writhing against him. Every time they kissed Isak made those small movements that drove him nearly insane with want. He slipped one hand down Isak’s pants and caressed his bare ass cheek.

“What do you think, man of my dreams… Bedroom?” he asked, twitching his eyebrow in Isak’s direction.

Isak couldn’t speak, he only whimpered and nodded. They’d been going at it all day, and still he couldn’t get enough of Even’s touch. He wanted his hands on his face, his back and he most of all wanted Even’s cock inside of him again. He knew they shouldn’t have come to this party, that they should have stayed in his room tonight. He turned them around, grabbed Even’s shirt and pushed his back against the wall. This kiss wasn’t soft or gentle, but harsh and claiming. He licked inside Even’s mouth, desperate to taste him underneath the sweet drinks they’d been having before. He caressed the taller boy’s face before pulling back and guiding them both to the nearest bedroom.

Even’s body was on fire, he couldn’t do anything but give in to the way Isak felt against him. His hands roamed under the smaller boy’s shirt, teasing his belly button and slowly making their way to Isak’s nipples. He flicked them gently with his thumb, making Isak squirm and pant in his ear. He steered them both inside the bedroom and pushed Isak down on the unmade bed. Isak’s eyes followed Even as he walked around the bed and went looking for something in the bedside drawer. Even’s eyes twinkled as he found what he was looking for, a new and unused packet of lube. He grinned widely when he made his way back to Isak’s side. He dropped himself unceremoniously on top of his boyfriend and licked along his jaw.

“What do you say, Isak? Feel like riding me again?”, he whispered, opening the buttons on Isak’s jeans and sliding his hands along his hips. 

Isak wriggled out of his jeans, exposing himself to his lover. He was so hard it hurt, and there was nothing he wanted more than to be taken by Even again. He felt Even’s hands trail a slow and teasing path to his opening. He hissed as Even’s index finger teased the sensitive skin around it. He was still a bit loose from their activities that afternoon, and right before they left. His entrance clenched around the intruding digit and he immediately pushed back, trying to fit more of it inside of him. 

“You know,” Isak started, sounding out of breath “I know you’re worried about hurting me, but…I’m still full of your cum. You’ve fucked me twice today, just take me. Make me feel you, I want to feel you cum inside of me again.” His voice had taken on a husky tone as he’d progressed from coherent to nearly incoherent. 

Even smiled, but kept teasing him with one finger while he fumbled to open up the lube with his other hand. Isak slowly went crazy with desire. When Even finished lubing up his cock, Isak pounced. He jumped up so Even’s finger slipped out of his hole and he flipped them over. He straddled Even and lined up his cock at his opening. Slowly he lowered himself until Even was buried balls deep inside of him. A low moan escaped from his throat at the feeling of being filled again. He took Even’s hands and placed them on his hips as he started to ride him hard. He rolled his hips and ground into Even’s hard cock, slowing down at every thrust and angling himself so Even hit his prostate every time he moved. 

Even closed his eyes to stop himself from feeling so damn much. He had never loved someone, until he met the man who was now taking his cock as deep inside of him as he could. They were one, physically and emotionally. Their eyes locked, grey meeting sky blue, and Isak slowed down his pace even more. He hardly moved anymore, only rolling his hips at a tantalisingly slow pace as to make Even pay attention to him. He sat up straight, feeling Even move inside of him, trying to get him to go faster, but it only took Isak’s hand on Even’s shoulder to make him stop. Both boys held each other’s gaze until Isak bent down and softly captured Even’s lips in a tender kiss. Their lips slid against each other, tasting the love they shared. 

They moaned in unison as they both felt more and more aroused. Even knew he wouldn’t last long anymore when Isak started clenching around him. 

Neither of the bed’s occupants noticed Magnus kick open the door. He was carrying Vilde bridal style but dropped her as he saw what was going on. His mouth fell open a the sight that greeted him. Isak was on top of Even, his head thrown back in ecstacy. Magnus couldn’t tear away his eyes as the two men kept moving with each other, lost in their own world. He stole a glance at Vilde, who just winked and bit her lip. She stood up and silently moved towards Magnus. Her hand darted to his fly, the question clear in her eyes. His eyes widened, he hadn’t taken his girl for a voyeur, but she clearly wasn’t unaffected by what they were witnessing. Doubt running amok in his mind, he finally decided and pushed her hand back, shaking his head. He took her hand and lead her silently to the door, but it was too late. 

Isak noticed something was amiss when he felt a cold draft on his back. Someone had come in! He felt his face heat up and his erection wilt. As fast as he could move, he got off Even’s cock and buried himself under the blankets. 

Even was unfazed and looked Magnus straight in the eye.

“So… were you two enjoying the show?” he asked teasingly, as if Isak wasn’t lying next to him feeling bad they’d gotten caught.

Vilde blushed and looked down, but her flushed face gave her away. She’d enjoyed it a little too much.  
Her nervous laugh got to Even, who was equally annoyed and amused by their friends’ interruption of their activities. He looked at Isak, who hadn’t moved since Magnus and Vilde’s entrance. The terror on his boyfriend’s face made Even go weak in the knees. He turned away from the intruders and focused all of his attention on Isak. He made a soft sound as he approached the other boy and leaned over him. He softly kissed Isak, placing small pecks along his jaw and neck while gently caressing his chest and sides. 

“I love you so much,” Even whispered in the boy’s ear as he kept touching him everywhere, “I need you so bad.”

Isak felt his arousal rebuild gradually at Even’s ministrations, his cock came back to life when he felt the other boy’s hand close around it. He let out a deep sigh and spread his legs further, inviting Even to resume where they’d stopped. Without noticing whether Magnus and Vilde had left, he pulled his boyfriend on top of him and guided his cock back where he most needed it. 

Even entered him in one fluid move, well aware of the others’ presence in the room, but not caring about them anymore. All he cared about was eliciting more of those delicious noises from Isak. He thrust inside, aiming for Isak’s prostate. He knew he had hit home when Isak started to let out those high mewls Even loved so much. He kept up the pace for as long as he felt the other boy lose himself underneath him. After only a few hard thrusts Isak was coming hard, all over the two of them. Even came deep inside Isak for the third time that day, but being this close to him always made his throat constrict. He buried his face in his lover’s neck and hugged him tight, hiding his tears for the world. 

Vilde almost let out a cry of frustration when she saw Even move on top of Isak. She really wanted to stay and watch, but Magnus pulled her back outside. He pushed her against the wall when they reached the hallway and kissed her deeply.

“Kinky little minx you… Let’s go back to the car, I’ve got something for you.” he breathed in her ear. The giggle that escaped her as they made their way outside could be heard all through the room. 

The End


End file.
